Forgiveness
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: 3x15, In times of need, there is no time for anger, hurt or betrayal. Only forgiveness.


Forgiveness

Summary: 3x15, In times of need, there is no time for anger, hurt or betrayal. Only forgiveness.

Pairings: Caitlin x Julian , Caitlin x Barry,

Caitlin looked down at Barry's broken form, she saw the tears streaming down his pale cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to make him feel better. To make the pain go away. But this pain.. it was her fault. She caused this pain. She caused Wally to get trapped into the speed force, she caused Iris to call of the engagement, Julian to not trust her that part hurt her worst of all.

She felt tears swarm in her own eyes as she tried to be strong, like she has done so in the past for Barry but she couldn't, she felt her own heart freezing over and she knew it was only a matter of time before she turned into Killer Frost.

"I… " Caitlin felt her voice crack, her hands started shaking under the pressure. "I'm sorry.." She said in a shaky voice, she finally let the tears she held in her fall down her cheeks, 'I'm sorry.. I.. I was afraid and.. I shouldn't…" She held back a sob not wanting Barry to feel like he was the cause of her pain. No, it was her fault.

Barry turned to look at her with the face that made her sob behind her hand, she shook her head as she broke down in front of the man who had saved her life so many times, but now she knew that Barry couldn't trust her anymore, no one could trust her and that part ripped her to shreds in more ways than one.

"It's okay… I know you were afraid.." Barry said softly as tears fell down once more before he turned away from Caitlin. Caitlin felt her chest heavy, she gulped the last bit of confidence she had as she placed her hand on Barry's wrapped up wound.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered softly as she walked out of the medical bay, She couldn't be in the same room with him, it was too much for her to handle.

-x-x-x-x-x-

As Julian was on his way home, he couldn't stop thinking about how Caitlin had kept the stone, the piece of his past that caused him so much pain, that caused him to hurt so many innocent lives.

But he thought about his kiss with her, how he felt sparks fly inside of him when he brushed his lips against hers, he wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, make her feel like none of this was her fault.

Julian felt tears that he kept bottled up inside threatening to come out. He should've forgiven her back when she was trying to explain herself but he was so hurt by the betrayal.

Julian moved to go grab his suitcase that he had left there earlier that day, he turned to see Caitlin staring at Wally's suit with a blank expression on her face. He knew that she was unaware of her surroundings and didn't notice that he had entered the room.

Julian took a deep breath before placing his suitcase back down, he felt himself hesitate for a moment before he decided to gain the courage to walk over to Caitlin.

Caitlin turned her head to the sound of the footsteps but she didn't look at him, she wrapped her arms around herself as she kept her head down not wanting the other to see her face.

Julian shuffled closer to Caitlin before he was behind her, he wasn't sure if he should hug her or talk to her, this was eating him inside, he hated not knowing how to make Caitlin feel better.

"I'm sorry…" Caitlin whispered softly, those two words made Julian move closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her lightly giving her some space if she wanted to move away from him.

"I'm so sorry.. " Caitlin sobbed quietly as she moved her body to face Julian. "It's all my fault." Julian wrapped his arms around her small frame keeping her close.

"It's okay.. "Julian placed his hand on her head running his fingers through her curls as he tried to comfort her. He let her sob into his chest holding onto him as if he was the last strand of life she had left in her. "It's okay..." He whispered softly in order to comfort her in someway knowing he would do anything he could to make her feel better even if it meant swallowing up his pride.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I'll be writing more on my other stories soon but I just had to get this out of the way! Please R&R


End file.
